


Interrogation

by JantoJones



Series: Drabbles and Dribbles (The 1st 100) [6]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 02:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6405856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones





	Interrogation

Illya Kuryakin stood, arms folded, glaring icily at the man in the chair. After several minutes, the Russian spoke.

"I will discover the truth eventually," he said, with a hard edge to his voice. "You will suffer far less in the long run if you simply tell me what I want to know now."

He was met with a defiant silence.

"So be it. You can't say you were not warned," Illya stated, as he picked up a pair of scissors and a hand-finished Italian jacket.

"Okay, okay!" Napoleon hastily yelled, grabbing for his jacket. "I ate your danish."


End file.
